


Stranger

by Lothiriel84



Category: Down (podcast)
Genre: Episode Tag, Experimental Style, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Part 16: Ghosts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: You’re no longer who you wereYou’re not anything like herYou’re surging higher
Kudos: 3





	Stranger

It’s over.

(It’s never over.)

((Again and again and again, branching apart like fractals of night terrors, spiralling out of control, forever.))

We’re not here.

(Wherever here _isn’t_ – that’s the fucking point, isn’t it?)

((I’ve heard myself die over and over again hundreds of times by now, panicked and breathless, alarms ringing in the background.))

The memory of Stephen –

(Sam)

((Marion))

– of that _thing_ dissolving into water, right before our eyes.

( _Relax. If we hit anything at this speed, we'll be killed instantly. You won't feel a thing._ )

((* _Attention. Your heart rate is elevated. Do you wish me to activate your relaxation playlist?*_ ))

Let it be over.

(Please.)

((I’m just so tired.))


End file.
